


Winter Solstice

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon takes a walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Solstice

The night was clear and the stars were shining. As Qui-Gon walked through the village he could pick out the constellations.  It was quiet, but if he looked he could see the roaring fires and the revelry taking place through the windows of the homes.  It was the Winter Solstice on this world and they celebrated the longest day of the year, saying good buy to the darkness and welcoming the slowly returning light.  He had needed to be alone to clear his thoughts and do his meditations but now it was time to return and partake in the celebrations


End file.
